User talk:KevlarNinja
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Astrotorical page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omnicube1 (Talk) 23:34, 25 August 2010 Your battles Please put yor battles in blog form before you put them n an article, and please create and article for BOTH of the warriors who are fighting. Also, no joke battles such as Lois vs. Stewie or that Rumbleweeds vs. Someone else who isn't even a warrior battle. Thanks, 23:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC)The Deadliest Warrior The Advertisement Hub is Up and Running! Hi KevlarNinja, just wanted to let you know that the Advertisement Hub is up and running, so advertise your latest battle to get it started! 01:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Awards Congratulations, you have been awarded for your editing skills! Check out your user page to see what awards you have received. To see a full list of what you can get just for editing or writing battles check out the Merits page. Edit on! Redirect its an award for being an editor on the DW wiki also Omnicube1 05:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) stick figs when writing the battle, find type this in... File:whatevercoloryouwhat.png(ex: ) if you didn't get it, ask thedeadliestwarrior. i'm sure he can explain better than i can. My new battle Hey KevlarNinja, it's me again. Can you check out and vote and comment at my new battle, The National Police of Colombia vs. Icelandic National Police? Thanks! 05:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior 100 Edits Hey congratz on ur 100 edits keep up the good work category to insert a category look at the bottom of the page and it will say add category Omnicube1 21:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Planet of the Apes What --? Sorry, but I'm confused? Can you please explain both of your questions again? 01:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Infobox It's under templates, it's called template:Infobox. If you can't find it feel free to copy off mine and change it so you can put in your info. 01:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Battle idea Yeah, I will use the Apemen! That's a sweet idea! I'm glad you're letting me use them! But I need to think of an opponent to figh them in a 5-man squad battle. Thanks for the idea! 02:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior reply don't mention it! samurai234 New Infobox Hey just wanted to let you know that there is a new Infobox Warrior template out please use this one instead of the blue one: new Infobox Omnicube1 17:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Pages hey Kevlar thx for making weapons pages but make sure u follow the criteria, for example see the Beretta 92 page. Instead of how it is used plz use history of the weapons Omnicube1 04:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Star Trek vs. Star Wars I would, but I don't know the weapons used in Star Trek, and I fear a fanboy war would emerge from this battle. No offense to you, Kevlar, it's a brilliant idea, but I think I'll pass on this one. I appreciate your ideas sent to me when you could use them yourself! Thanks a bunch, and feel free to send me more ideas if you want to still! Please don't be offended! Best wishes possible, 00:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior EPR Who would the EPR fight? And can you tell me a bit more about their weapon styles, their fighting styles, and any battles or activities that they were involved in? 23:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Awards Check out the Merits page to see the requirements if u met some of the awards' criteria just let me know Omnicube1 21:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm so sorry. Facetheslayer 04:53, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I didn't notice Grove St. Gang, since I looked for Families. Very sorry, I don't know how to delete my thread (yes, I'll admit, I'm a wiki noob). But, I'm goign to make Vercetti Gang vs. Leone Families instead. Again, I'm very sorry about this. P.S. How do you get the people indicators in fights?